The Princess Frog and the FakeKing
by Trampsy
Summary: 'It was sempai's fault.' Fran told himself as he gasped and moaned softly, the teeth leaving bright red marks on the green haired boy's neck. The lithe body squirmed beneath his captor, as the assault, on his body, continued. Rasiel x Fran


**Re-uploaded with some minor changes. Enjoy~**

* * *

'_It was sempai's fault.' _Fran told himself as he gasped and moaned softly, the teeth leaving bright red marks on the green haired boy's neck. The lithe body squirmed beneath his captor, as the assault, on his body, continued.

If only Belphegor hasn't stormed off, leaving Fran lost in the middle of a city, which he had never been before. Fran couldn't ask how to get back nor did he know the way back, so he was stuck wandering until he found something that could lead him back. The frog hat wearing, sixteen year old walked along, silently cursing the blond prince, when he was yanked into an alleyway, a sweet smelling rag covering his mouth.

"Sheshesheshe…" Was the last thing he heard before darkness consumed him.

Blinking slowly, the dull green eyes opened trying to get some trying to remove the woozy feeling from his mind. Fran tried to reach down to remove the sleep from his eyes only to find his slender wrists tied to the elegant, intricate head board. The green haired teen yanked a bit unable loosen the rope as he looked around, unable to see the room through the white canopy. He shivered when he felt a soft draft and looked down to see his shirt and Varia jacket had been removed. The Hell ring, Varia ring, Varia box weapon, and the frog hat went with it. The black satin sheets made the boy's body paler and the green eyes and hair more vibrant then before.

"Ushesheshesheshe…. Seems like you're awake, my cute froggy…" A familiar voice rang from behind the white curtains. Black nails pulled apart the curtain and the brother of the prince smirked down at the trapped frog.

"Welcome to the King's room…" He spoke, the wide smile across his lips. Fran remained silent, but his eyes widened as he watched the older brother remove his coat before climbing on top of the smaller body and closing the curtains.

"My lesser copy was so cruel, leaving such a cute toy alone on the streets with no way to return home. But now that I found you, he isn't getting you back…." Rasiel laughed, leaning over the thin body beneath him. The widening of green eyes brought forth an amused smirk, as he observed the boy through his blond bangs. A bejeweled hand ran through the soft green locks before it drifted down the side of Fran's face, black painted nails running softly over the tender flesh.

"You're mine, cute little froggy, No one, not even my brother, will take you away from me now…" Rasiel whispered in Fran's ear, his hand continuing its path down Fran's chest, teasing the boy's skin. Fran shivered slightly, the warm breath ghosting over his ear, before a gasp was released from his lips from white sharp teeth sinking into his ear lobe. Another gasp sounded from his lips as a warm mouth covered the wound and sucked on it softly.

"Ushesheshe… what a delicious reaction~!" The blond whispered in Fran's ear, before licking his lips slowly. "Let's see what other ones you can make."

Rasiel's mouth down the pale neck, teeth sinking into the flesh in some areas before a hot tongue glided over the wound, licking up the blood that spilled from it. The boy struggled to get away from the touches and marks, but his body refused to listen to him as it shivered in the odd pleasure the pain brought. A moan was ripped from his throat as he felt teeth pierce his shoulder, his eyes closing and he bit his lip trying to stop the moans from his mouth.

"Ushesheshe….Well aren't you a little masochist, froggy…" Rasiel smirked up at the blushing teen, who refused to look at him. The blonde smirked dragging his nails down the boy's chest, watching the boy's eyes widened as his back arched into the nails. Red liquid beaded up along the scratch marks, before being lapped up by Rasiel, who watched the boy shiver and try not release any noises. The blonde's eyes, though covered by his hair, were filled with lust for the boy below him.

"Come on, frog. Show me the noises you can make, the king demands it…" Rasiel whispered, while licking up the dripping blood. Fran shook his head as he tried to maintain his emotionless mask, but failing greatly.

"Sheshesheshe… then I will have to make you" Rasiel spoke, one hand slid down his stomach and over the front of the boy's pants before putting pressure on his palms and rubbing against Fran. Fran gasped out his back arching and he released a keening moan.  
"Oooooh. Wasn't that an arousing sound, shesheshe…" Rasiel whispered, continuing to move his hand over the boy's growing arousal, before his fingers slid down the zipper and slipped into the pants stroking the illusionist softly.

Fran's hips bucked into the touch, his eyes closed as he couldn't control himself anymore, he didn't even know why he was resisting in the first place. He felt fingers grip his chin as a mouth captured his and a tongue demanding entrance. The illusionist parted his lips, the tongue moving in his mouth to explore all of the corners of Fran's mouth before wrestling with his. The hand on his chin moved up and into his hair as it moved it to continue kissing him. Every moaned was swallowed by Rasiel as ravished the male below him. When they pulled away, Fran had found his pants and underwear had been disappeared sometime in the kiss.

Fran felt the hands being untied from the head board as he was forced up on to his knees as the rope was tied to the top of his bed. His back was against Rasiel's chest as he felt the bejeweled hands roamed over the teen's stomach and up to his chest.

"Make sure to get them slick and remove the rings…" the blonde whispered in Fran's ear as fingers rested against Fran's bruised lips. The green haired illusionist parted his lips and pulled in the index finger sucking and licking before pulling away. He dropped the ring to the bed as he continued with the rest of the fingers. When the blonde felt his fingers were slick enough, he moved them down Fran's chest and until the pressed against the teen's entrance.

He bit down on Fran's neck as he pushed one of the digits inside. Fran gasped in discomfort as the finger moved inside of him. A smirk stretched across Rasiel's lips as he watched the boy's head tip back, resting it on Rasiel's shoulder. His eyes closing as his mouth opened and released pants and groans as he felt another finger push inside him, making his legs shiver from the pleasurable pain ravaging body. He let out a whine as the last finger pressed in and stretched him. The moved in and out of him, until the slammed against a spot that made him release a loud moan, Fran's eyes opened wide as he moved back against the finger.

"Sheshesheshe….You are acting so delicious, Fran…" Rasiel whispered, slipping his fingers out of Fran and untying the boy's wrist before flipping the illusionist on to his back.

"It's going to hurt so hold on," Rasiel spoke, feeling Fran's arms wrap tightly around his neck. He kissed the green haired below him once more before slowly pushing in until he was all the way inside Fran, who was clinging and trying not to cry out in the overwhelming pain. His nails digging into the blond king's back. But he wasn't given time to adjust as Rasiel pulled out and thrusted in roughly, continuing this as Fran started getting used to the size.

"M-more… harder….." Fran moaned out releasing Rasiel's back for in favor of the bed sheets. The blonde king could only chuckle as he followed the plea. Fran began to move back against the blond, trying to make him go deeper. Green eyes shot open as he released a scream of the storm user's name.

"Oh… It seems I hit it." Rasiel smirked, speeding up his thrusts as he continued to slam against that spot, watching the boy writhe and cry out his name. While one hand held the teen's hip as he moved, the other gripped the illusionist's arousal, stroking it in time with the thrusts.

"ah! Ggh! Rasiel! I-I… am gonna!" Fran cried out, his eyes closed as his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Then cum, Fran. The King demands you to…" Rasiel spoke, watching the green haired illusionist writhe and moaned below him. Fran cried out the king's name, releasing between them. Rasiel moaned out Fran's name softly as he filled the boy up. Fran blushed as he came down from his high, Rasiel pulled out slowly before lying next to the green haired boy who seemed to be drifting off.

"You're mine now, Fran. The Varia doesn't exist to you now. My brother doesn't exist to you now… You belong to me… Sleep, Fran. Everything will be better in the morning…." Rasiel whispered in the illusionist ear as the boy fell asleep, curled in the king's arms.

* * *

Belphegor walked towards the castle. 'My idiot brother actually found someone to marry to take over the throne. First my frog disappears then my brother takes overs the throne. I will just go kill him and his wife…' Belphegor smirked to himself as he snuck into the castle and made his way to the throne room. He pushed open the throne room; Rasiel sat like he was expecting Belphegor to show up, a smirk upon his lips. Bel reached into his jacket to pull out some knives when his eyes glanced at the person sitting next to him. The younger brother's eyes widened, as the person stared back with a blank expression. A long green hair framed a feminine face as green eyes stared at Bel. Long expensive clothing draped around the lithe body, clinging to the right curves, his chin rested on a manicured hand as he watched Belphegor.

"Froggy?" He asked shocked, as his observed the ring on Fran's ring finger.

"Ushesheshe. Little brother, you can't talk to a queen like that. Since you will remain only a prince…" Rasiel spoke, still smirking down at his brother. "I recommend you leave before I kill you brother…" Rasiel pulled out some knives as Fran raised his hand and the ring lit up with a mist flame.

"Leave, fake-prince…" Fran spoke, his tone still emotionless, but held a since of power. As much as Belphegor hated to run away, he wasn't suicidal. He quickly ran away from the throne room anger in his eyes, he would be back and would destroy both of them. The Frog and the King.


End file.
